


Never Lost Hope, Never Forgot

by MapleVodkaBurgersScones



Category: Original Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleVodkaBurgersScones/pseuds/MapleVodkaBurgersScones
Summary: This is a true story, and just my friend hoping that they see this.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My friend didn't want her parents seeing this. The chapters will be short.

Brianna was trying to stay awake in the back of her daddy's red car. Stupid daycare, making her get up at five am just so she could actually get to school. It was so unfair! It didn't help that her mom left for work in Gymboree soon after her dad took them to daycare. Meanwhile, her dad started work at seven am. His work hours kept him there late too.

Want to know what else didn't help? The traffic. Her parents didn't any music on because they had to least to the traffic station. It was boring, but she understood.

As daycare came into view, Brianna clutches the small cat stuffy closer to her. She didn't want to go... She was there year round and she didn't want to go! She didn't want to join those dumb stupid heads who would just bully her! She hated this stupid thing, and she just wanted to go back home and play there.

The one thing that she could look forward to? Meeting the new kids. Ah yes. Today, there would most likely be some kindergarten kids! She could show them around and teach them the rules. After all, she's an older kid.

Clicking the red button to get the seatbelt off was pretty easy for the brown haired girl. Opening the car door? Not so much. It was too heavy and she had to wait for her daddy to open it for her. After all, he was much bigger and stronger than she was. He knew this, she knew it, everyone knew.

Once the door was open, she felt her papa's hands slide under the arms and her smaller body get placed on the sidewalk. A smile appears on his face as he took the small hand in his own, hers disappearing.

The two walk to the door, not at all caring about the rain. It was normal. After all, Vancouver had a lot of rain. Brianna didn't really question it. Last time she did, she had asked her Oma and she said that God had made it rain or something similar.

Once inside, the small girl immediately slips off the rain boots that she absolutely despised. Why did she hate them? They had Barbie on it! She hated Barbie! She preferred Transformers and Cars. Cars was one of her favourite movies. It was the first movie she saw in the theatre.

She felt a hand on her back and heard her dad say, "go play. I'll see you when I get home." She nods enthusiastically and smiles happily and widely now.

"See you after school. Wuv you!" Just because she was six did not mean that she didn't have trouble pronouncing words. She actually had quite a lot of trouble saying things. After correcting herself, she ran off to the next room and went to join one of her best friends.

Sure Shawn was a year older than her, but that didn't matter. He had taught her all of the rules.

"Oh, hey Brianna." He says with a smile as he stacks the giant Lego pieces. "Wanna join me?" He asks.

A bright smile. "Sure!" She exclaims, going over to the grade two and handing him pieces while they spoke about their summer activities. Brianna had went camping with her family. Shawn, however, had gone on a trip to... Well she couldn't exactly remember anymore. She had a minor shortterm memory.

"So, are you going to teach the younger children the rules and how to play with the toys?" He asks her curiously now. He wanted to hear her answer him.

"Yup! As soon as one comes in!" She says excitedly. However, Shawn knew that she may be shy. She was social, until she met new people in a new area.

"You are in luck. One just walked in." Shawn says, watching when he saw Brianna pause now... Yup, he thought so. "It would be good for you to make friends."

She hesitates before putting a block down and walking over to the kid. He had brown hair and seemed shy. Once she got closer, she was sure that he had blue eyes. Once thing she would be ashamed to admit? She thought that his nose was actually pretty cute. He was pretty small, his forehead just reaching below her chin.

"Hello... I'm Joshua..." He says quietly. Already, the older girl could tell that he was... Scared of her. She was taller, knew the area, and she was older than him.

"I-I'm Brianna." She says almost too quietly. She mentally called herself a dumb stupid head. She couldn't stutter now!

He smiles slightly and shyly. "I-I'm new and I-I have no friends," he starts off, "c-can we be friends...?" He asks her now, worried she's say no.

Brianna grins widely now. "Of course we can be... Come on. I'll show you around this place." With that, she took the kid by the hand and showed him the puppet stand, which was immediately to their right, the washroom, which was in a hallway to their right, and everything.

This, they were both sure, would be the start of an amazing friendship! After all, they had just become friends, right? They could make friends this easily even if they didn't know eachother's favourite colours. Or favourite movie. Or anything aside from their names. Oh well, that could come later.


	2. A Confession

It has been a year and a bit since the two met eachother. They had become extremely close friends and were never seen apart. If they were, it was because they had to be. If Brianna was apart from Joshua, she was playing with Shawn. Joshua would be off playing something on his own. He didn't have many friends who went to daycare with him. It bugged him a little.

At the moment, Brianna and Joshua were outside, happily talking to eachother in the hockey field. They were extremely close now, obviously. Brianna had gotten less shy around him, and he knew almost everything about he now, so of course they would get bugged and teased by the other kids. Not like they cared or anything, it didn't matter to them. They didn't care that the other wasn't their gender.

Brianna smiles as she talks about Transformers, her all time favourite TV show. Too bad that she couldn't remember a single name aside from Megatron, Optimus Prime and Spike Witwicky.

It was recess, and normally, the two would chatter away for a little before playing some weird game. It went from pretending they were Transformers to pretending they were ponies.

Joshua didn't care if ponies were typically for girls, he just loved seeing the smile that Brianna had when she played with him. It was something that brightened up his day, for the most part. If she was happy, he was as well. It was really adorable for children really.

"So what do you wanna play? Wizards? Dragons? Transformers? Ponies? House?" Brianna fired off, a smile on her face as she does this. She wanted to play something with him.

He thought for a moment before smiling. "House." He says, and he nearly laughed when Brianna took up the role of mother. He took up the role of father, and her stuffed animal took on the role as child. Then, they just played. Joshua got 'home,' where Brianna was making dinner for them and their 'child' was playing happily.

It was innocent of course, nothing too bad at all. They were just children after all, what would you expect?

As they were playing, the bell went off. Frowning, Brianna picks up her sand covered stuffed animal before looking at Joshua. "I'll see you after school, in daycare." She says.

"B-before you go," he says shyly now, looking at her. He gently kisses her cheek and runs off, too embarrassed to say anything to her at all. He couldn't!

Brianna froze up now and starts to slowly walk back, her eyes wide. Did he just...? Did he love her the way that mommy' and daddy's loved eachother? She wasn't too sure at all, but she would find out later.


	3. Feelings Returned

Brianna was still in shock. It wasn't like she didn't know what to say to him at daycare, but she was shocked that he confessed. She was shocked that he felt the same way as she did. She loved him.

Not as a brother or close friend, mind you. She loved him the way that mommy and daddys loved each-other. She was trying to think. How would her mom do this? Just smile and tell him. That sounded right.

At daycare, she found herself going over to play Legos with him. Only two people could play Lego at a time, so this was the perfect time for them to talk. She wanted to make sure that he knew she loved him back, that his feelings were returned by her.

He tenses up now and looks at him. "O-oh. Hello, Brianna." He says, smiling shyly at her. She guessed that he was simply worried that she didn't love him.

"Hello Joshua. I just want to talk with you. About what happened at recess..." Brianna says, sitting next to him and sitting criss-cross. She took a deep breath before smiling shyly at him. "I-I love you." She says.

He stared at her, stunned. She did? She loved him? He didn't think that she did. He thought that she may have liked Shawn. He was older rather than younger. "Y-you do?" That's all he could get out to her. He couldn't say anything else at all! He didn't know what to say to her! The girl he liked liked him back. How was he supposed to respond/react.

She grins and glances around before she kisses his cheek. "Of course I do, silly!" She says, going silent for a moment before asking now, "d-does that mean that we are dating?" She asks, smiling when he nods. "I'll have to keep it a secret from my mommy and daddy though, they don't want me to date yet. Not until I'm sixteen." She says with a small frown forming.

Joshua smiles. "It's fine! My mommy and daddy won't want me dating till I'm sixteen either! I'll hide it from them and they'll think that we are just close friends.

And thus, a relationship is born. Sure it was just a small little childhood crush, but it was still there. How long would it last though? I guess we'll see.


	4. Getting Bugged

Recess rolled around after a while. Almost immediately, Brianna was out the door and running to where she said she would meet Joshua; the field, by the fence. They couldn't wait to see each other! That is how most couples are, right? I mean, let's be honest her. Most couples are definitely like this, wanting to see their lover ASAP.

Soon enough, Josua arrived at their meeting place. Almost immediately, they were telling eachother that they missed the other and deciding what to play this time. However, being a girl and a guy always hanging out together attracts attention.

A bunch of people who had noticed that they hung out came over. Some they didn't recognize, some they did. Then, they surrounded them, backing them into the fence. Of course.

The next thing was pretty predictable. "Kiss! Kiss!" They chant.

Joshua tensed up and looks at them while Brianna shifts uncomfortably. Not many knew that they were a couple, and they didn't want to encourage the idea that they were.

These people though, they weren't going to leave them alone. Brianna attempts to push past them, though they didn't let her. They were the focus of this thing, and it was scaring both the girl and the boy. This was madness! And it was making them anxious at the moment.

The children continues their loud chanting. It got to the point that Joshua and Brianna gave up. Well, Brianna more than Joshua. She gently walks over and kisses his cheek.

A chorus of 'yes' and 'aw' was heard before they finally left the two very embarrassed children alone. They were both blushing, shocked that other kids would make them kiss.

Neither of them were happy, and Brianna was mumbling soft threats below her breath. Of course she would never carry through with them though. She was one; squeamish and two; couldn't hurt a fly without feeling terribly bad and guilty.


	5. Brianna's Birthday

Brianna was excited for her birthday. They were going to have a Build-A-Bear birthday party, and she was happy. This was obvious. She had all of her friends coming, and her boyfriend. Joshua... This would be extremely fun!

She had invited many of her friends, and they we're all extremely excited for this. All of them said that they wanted a new stuffed animal to add to their collection, and she knew this. Joshua seemed espicially excited, she thinks at least. He looked very happy to get the invite. Or at least from their daycare leader, Yvonne. Why?

Well. Daycare had a policy. They couldn't give invitations because it would make the other kids sad and jealous. Honestly? Her parents thought that it was ridiculous and idiotic for them to do this. It would be normal later on.

However, here Brianna was, happily waiting. Of courage the first to arrive at the mall was Joshua. The two headed to where they thought that their parents wouldn't see them before they started to happily converse with the other person.

"I'm going to get you back for this." He said with a teasing smile on his face as he does.

Her face morphed into one of confusion. "Huh? For what?"

"I'm the only guy here!" He exclaims now, looking at her with a small frown on his face as he does. Did she not notice this when she  invited him?

"... Oh. I honestly didn't notice! I was going to invite Shawn but my parents didn't let me! I'm so sorry." Brianna apologizes, but he only smiles at her. She looks slightly worried that she offended him by not inviting guys.

"It's fine. Just know that when my birthday roles around, you'll be invited. However, you are going to be the only girl there." He says with a teasing smile before they both go to greet the others that were arriving.

(This isn't the exact thing that happened but my friend couldn't remember what exactly happened at her birthday, just that he was the only guy there and that Shawn wasn't invited or couldn't come.)


	6. Joshua's Birthday

True to his word, Joshua had invited Brianna to his birthday party, along with Shawn and two others. Honestly? Brianna could not have cared less about how she was the only girl. Nope! Most of her friends were guys anyway.

Joshua knew she wouldn't care, but he would have invited her either way. He didn't think that anyone else there would care. After all, Brianna was not your typical seven year old girl. She was a 'tom-boy.' Loving the colour blue, enjoying video games and transformers... She got along with well with the guys that she knew well.

This was different though. His parents had gotten a party Wii game that Brianna participated in. They played an army theme and a basketball theme one. They had time for one more, and Brianna had asked, "May I choose please?"

One of the guys looked at her and had the nerve to laugh! "No! You are a girl," he wrinkled up his nose, "you'd choose the Princess theme." He says.

Brianna glares now, her own nose wrinkled up. "Princesses? Ick!" She says, glaring. "Transformers are way better." The two argued on and off, competing a lot during the games. Joshua was honestly amused. At the end of the party, Brianna was the last to be picked up.

Joshua had muttered to her, "You look cute when you get mad and competitive." He was smiling all the while. She honestly did.

Brianna blushes a bit now and mutters, "Shut up," before she left, leaving a smiling Joshua behind her. He didn't lie to her, far from it. She honestly did though.


	7. Valentines Day

Brianna huffs now, puffing her cheeks out. She was still seven and looking for a gift for Joshua, for Valentine's day. Her parents found it adorable. She didn't want to just get him a card. It was so lame! She wanted to get him something else... Like that stuffed dog!

"Mommy! That one!" She exclaims, pointing at it. She looks at it.

"Are you sure that is what he's going to want?" She asks her with a small smile appearing.

"Yup!" The little girl says, pulling it down. The headed to the cash register before seeing Valentin's Day addition M&M chocolate. Her mom saw the look on her face.

"One or the other." She says quickly, looking at the little girl. She didn't want to spend that much money.

Brianna stares before she started to pout, her lip quivering as she does this. "B-but mommy..." She whimpers out now, trying to convince her mother other wise. She would create a scene if she didn't get her way, they both knew this. When Brianna created a scene it seemed pretty damn bad to other people to the people nearby.

"Grab it and let's go, nothing else." Her mother ordered. Brianna grins widely before she grabs it and goes to the cash register excited to give the gifts to Joshua.

It was Valentines day, and Brianna had to wait till recess or the other kids would get jealous. It was a stupid rule, but Brianna guessed she would just make Joshua even more eager to receive it. She hoped anyways.

Soon enough, it was recess. Brianna was waiting for him in there normal spot, a grin on her face. She was hoping that he would like this. Joshua soon came running over, carrying a bag. "Sorry! My mom had to drop something off for me." He apologizes, looking at her.

She giggles. "It's fine, Joshua. It's honestly fine!" She says. "I have something for you!" She says with a smile.

"And I have something for you." He says, handing the bag to her. He gently takes the bag handed to him and pulls out a card with a cheesy pick up line. He simply laughs at this and smiles softly. Of course... Brianna had a love for cheesy pick up lines as well as puns. This was her way of saying 'I love you.' He then opens the gift and stares in surprise before he grins and hugs her. "Thank you, Brianna." He says, looking at her happily. He already had a name picked out for the stuffed animal.

Brianna smiles and nods before opening her own gift, gasping in shock before hugging him and grinning. "Thank you, Joshua."

It was a wonderful Valentines day for Brianna and Joshua.


	8. First Kiss

They went to wash their hands for snacks, and they were the last people in line. The rule was two at a time, keep the door open. However, they couldn't obey it, could they? They shut the door and looked at each other. Brianna smiles shyly before the hesitantly leaned in and gently kissed each other. It was soft, innocent.

It was a kiss that Brianna would never forget, never.


	9. Goodbyes

"I-I'm sorry Joshua, it isn't my choice. The French program only goes up to grade three here..." Brianna says with a frown. Joshua was shaking softly. Brianna had to move schools and neither was happy about it. It was obvious too, but they couldn't tell their parents... The obviously couldn't. They would get in trouble with their parents if they found out the two had been dating for years.

Joshua hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek. "P-promise me that you'll never forget?" She nods now, pretty quickly.

"I promise, Joshua. I will never forget. How could I? I love you after all, I love you so much."

That was the last time that the two had seen each other, their goodbyes. A final hug, a final kiss.


	10. Memories in Windsor

Brianna wouldn't lie; she didn't like Windsor. She didn't like they gym, she didn't like the kids, the classes or the teachers. The kids made fun of her, said that she was the reason Hitler was born. Called her a bitch... She took every chance she could to skip out, to hide and to go home. She hated it there.

She had three friends. Sharon, a Japanese girl, Samira, an Indian girl, and Brandon. Brandon sometimes called her stupid though. Samira threatened him... It was different from her old friends.

She stares at the sky... She always did this. She stared wondering if he was thinking of her, if he forgot about her... She was hoping that he didn't forget.


	11. Memories in Middle School

There was barely any, but one stuck out. She sat in the field, talking to herself. How did it come to this? How did it come to her almost forgetting...

_A girl laughs. She was likely in grade nine or ten. "You're so cute!" She says as she holds onto Joshua, who pleaded for her to let go of him._

_"She isn't lying..." Brianna says with a small smile appearing._

There... Brianna remembered that... But it was extremely... Faint. She was forgetting, she wasn't going to keep the promise that she had made all those years ago. She got worried.


	12. Memories in Highschool

"... Imagine that you are wearing the most beautiful elegant clothing. You walk out, your clothing matched the beautiful decor in the ball room...." The Drama teacher says. Brianna stares. A dress, down to her ankles. Puffy.... Yet comfy. Black flats. The dress was slate, grey, cool grey and navy blue. Cold and dark colours like her soul. "... The table has all of your favourite foods..." California rolls, Hawaiian pizza like she shared with Jo- stop it! Focus on the activity. She pretended to eat the food now, nearly moaning at the fake food. She tasted it in her mind, though.

"You see an old friend who has had the same, odd experience as you did." Brianna almost froze now. Joshua... She barely knew what he looked at, but he had the same, cute nose, blue eyes and brown hair... She pretended to talk, real tears coming to her eyes. They sat... They spoke... "Now you fall asleep." Brianna tenses up... She didn't want to leave him again... But she did. She was brought back to reality by the same teacher that made her leave reality. She was crying, her emotions raw. She was trying to conceal it... She couldn't show weakness to those that she absolutely hated in the room.

She would never loose hope that she would see him though. She would never forget him... She prayed to see him once more before she forgets about him. No, them.


End file.
